Aleppo offensive (October–November 2013)
|date = 1 October – 19 November 2013 ( ) |place = Aleppo Governorate, Syria |result = Syrian Army victory * Syrian Army captures Khanasir, Al-Safira, Tell Aran, Tell Hassel and Base 80 and reopens the highway to Aleppo |combatant1 = Free Syrian Army *Jeish Mohammad BrigadeISIS and al-Nusra reportedly lose their final presence in Reef Ras al-A’in: al-Hasaka Al-Nusra Front Ahrar al-Sham Islamic State of Iraq and the Levant *Nour al-Din al-Zinki |combatant2 = Syrian Arab Republic * Syrian Army * Syrian Air ForceSyria air force strikes rebels near Damascus, Aleppo: NGO Al Ahram (AFP), 22 October 2013 * National Defense Force |commander1 =Abdul Jabbar al-Oqaidi (Aleppo province FSA top commander) (resigned)Leading FSA commander quits, lashes out at lack of support Abdul Qader Saleh (Al-Tawhid Brigade top commander)Syria air strike hits Islamist brigade leadership Al Ahram (AFP), 15 November 2013Top Syrian rebel commander dies from wounds (Reuters), 18 November 2013 Abou al-Tayyeb (Al-Tawhid Brigade intelligence chief) |commander2 = Unknown |units1 = Unknown |units2 = 3rd Army Corps (Aleppo) 15th Special Forces Division * 35th Special Forces Regiment * 127th Special Forces Regiment * 403rd Armored Regiment Hezbollah |strength1 = Unknown |strength2 = Unknown |casualties1 = 110+ killed (SOHR claim) |casualties2 = 70+ killed (SOHR claim) |casualties3 = 97+ civilians killedFriday 18 October 2013 }} The October 2013 Aleppo offensive was a campaign during the Syrian civil war launched by the Syrian army in the Aleppo Governorate to reopen a key supply route linking central Syria to the second largest city, Aleppo. The offensive began when the Syrian Army attacked the strategic town of Khanasir. Background In June 2013, after their strategic capture of al-Qusayr, government forces launched an offensive called Northern Storm in Aleppo Province aimed at securing supply lines between disparate patches of control in the province. However, increased rebel pressure in Homs Province led the government to abandon the offensive and redeploy its troops there, leaving its supply lines to Aleppo city vulnerable to attack. Later in the summer, rebels capitalised on this strategic weakness. In late July, rebels launched an offensive west of Aleppo city culminating in the capture of several suburbs and a massacre of captured government soldiers, and on 5 August, the long-besieged Menagh Airbase in the north of the province fell to the rebels. On 26 August, rebels captured the strategic town of Khanasir, thus cutting the government's last land supply route to the contested city of Aleppo. Rebels then turned their sights to the government-controlled southern countryside of Aleppo. On 20 September, a coalition of at least ten rebel groups led by Ahrar al-Sham and the Tawhid Brigade launched an offensive called [http://quran.com/100 wal-'Adiyat Dabha] against government positions between the southern edge of the city and the defence factories outside of rebel-held Al-Safira. In the first six days of the offensive, rebels made significant advances, claiming to have captured at least 25 villages.Names of villages (from The Institute for the Study of War): Kafr Hout, al-Zaraa, Kafr Kar, Banan al-Has, Sarj Far'a, Balouza, Burj 'Azawi, Madrasa village, Im Jaran, Qanatrat, Samaria, Maghriyat al-Shebli, al-Mayan, al-Manatir, Rasm al-Safa, Rasm Humud, Mazraa Ali Hussein, Diyman, Sada’aya, Rasm al-Shih, Mazraa al-Ayoub, Rasm al-Hilwa, Tayeba, Rasm 'Akirish, and al-Sufayrah In response, government forces from Aleppo International Airport redeployed south to counter the rebel offensive. The offensive Capture of Khanasir and reopening of the highway To reopen supply lines to Aleppo city, the government launched a counteroffensive along the so-called "Desert Road" between Aleppo and al-Salamiyah, dispatching a large convoy from the latter backed with heavy air support. Khanasir, captured by rebels in August, was the first major objective of the Army as it occupies a critical chokepoint on the road. On 1 October, the shelling of Khanasir and fighting between the Army and rebels in the vicinity of the town killed at least 20 rebel fighters. The village of Jub al-Ghaws, near of Khanasir was bombed by helicopters while, according to SOHR, rebel fighters hit a fighter airplane above Khanasir.Tuesday 1 October 2013 On 2 October, according to SOHR, the Syrian Army progressed in Khanasir, taking control of parts of the city while a large number of rebel positions were hit by the Air Force in the province; al-Atareb, Khan al-A'sal, Kafrnaha and Minnegh military airport. On 3 October, the Army took back control of Khanasir, with at least 25 rebel fighters and 18 pro-government militiamen being killed between 1 and 2 October. However, the military had not yet reopened the highway to Aleppo.Syria army retakes northern strategic townWednesday 2 October 2013 On 4 October, eight rebels were killed during fighting with the Army in the al-Hmeira mountain, near al-Safira.Friday 4 October 2013 On 7 October, the Army managed to reopen the supply route between Aleppo and Khanasir, capturing many surrounding villages like Rasm Okeiresh, Rasm al-Sheikh, Rasm al-Helou, Rasm Bakrou, al-Wawiyeh, Rasm al-Safa, Barzanieh, Jalagheem, Zarraa, and Kafar Akkad, breaking the siege of Aleppo. According to a governorate source, convoys carrying flour, food supplies, and fuel, went to Aleppo. On 9 October, rebels massacred government soldiers in a village that had only just been captured by the Army.Battles Rage Around Syria Chemical Weapons Sites Elsewhere in the governorate, the Army took the control of other villages; Al-Hamam, Al-Qurbatiy and rebels retreating to Al-Qintein and Al-Bouz. Fall of al-Safira and Tell Aran On 10 October, heavy Army shelling and air-strikes of the rebel-held town al-Safira killed 16-18 civilians. One of the areas that was hit was the town's market. According to one rebel, if opposition forces loose control of al-Safira everything they had accomplished over the previous year in Aleppo would be lost in a matter of days.Thursday 10 October 2013 On 11 October, after clashes, the Army captured the village of Abu Jurayn, in the south of al-Safira. On 17 and 18 October, heavy Army shelling of the rebel-held Kurdish town of Tell Aran left 21 civilians dead. 11 others were also injured. The town had been captured from Kurdish militants by jihadist rebels earlier in July. By 25 October, 76 people had been killed in the shelling of al-Safira since 8 October.Syrian media say troops ambush, kill 40 rebels near Damascus; Kurdish fighters battle jihadis More than 130,000 people fled the city.Syria: Civilians forced to flee Al Safira under heavy bombardment On 30 October, the Syrian army entered al-Safira and took over several buildings in the southern part of the city and also advanced on the eastern side the next day.Government pushes ahead with campaign in Aleppo, Damascus By the morning of 1 November, the Army captured the town. On 2 November, the Army, supported by Hezbollah officers,the Regular forces took hold of the al-A'ziziya village captured the village of Aziziyeh on the northern outskirts of Safira. On 4 November, following the loss of Al-Safira, the Free Syrian Army top commander for the province of Aleppo, Abdul Jabbar al-Oqaidi, resigned. On 6 November, the Army captured most of the Kurdish town of Tell Aran forcing opposition fighters out of it. Some fighting was still occurring in Tell Aran as of 10 November,Syrian army retakes northern military base in third day of clashes however, the Army secured the town by the next day. Battle of Base 80 On 8 November, before sunrise, the Syrian Army launched an attack against "Base 80", controlled by the rebels since February 2013, near the Aleppo airport. The Army, backed up by tanks and heavy artillery, unleashed "the heaviest barrage in more than a year" according to residents in Aleppo. A rebel fighter said, "We did not see it coming. The attack came as a real shock to us." According to Al-Jazeera, if the Army captured the base, it would cut the rebel supply routes between Aleppo city and the opposition-controlled town of al-Bab, about 30 kilometers from the Turkish border.Syria Live Blog By morning, the Army took over several areas of "Base 80", leaving them in control of large parts of it. Later in the afternoon, rebel forces, including ISIS, received reinforcements and regrouped, after which they attacked the base. During the fighting, two dozen air and artillery strikes struck rebel positions.Syria army retakes parts of base by Aleppo airport: NGOSyrian army closes in on Aleppo after dawn attack After dark, rebels counter-attacked and by dawn the next day managed to recapture most of the base, with fighting still occurring around it.Syria Rebels Retake Key BaseSyria rebels recapture army base near Aleppo airport During the attack, rebels used GRAD rockets to strike the base.Syria opposition wants pressure on Damascus before agreeing to talks On 10 November, fighting still continued around "Base 80", with reports of more fighting inside the base itself. During the clashes, rebels targeted two Army armored vehicles, while one rebel tank was destroyed, killing five rebel fighters.Sunday 10 November 2013Clashes break out between YPG and ISIS By the afternoon, the Army was once again in full control of the base.Syria Activists: Truce Reached in Blockaded Town According to the SOHR, 63 rebels, including at least 11 foreign fighters, and 32 soldiers were killed during the battle. One other report put the number of rebels killed between 60 and 80.Two Danes allegedly die fighting in Syria Army units were backed-up by Hezbollah fighters and pro-government militias during the assault.Syria army retakes key base near Aleppo: state TV By 11 November, the military had captured a series of nearby positions,Syria-based groups say talks may be 'last chance' securing most of the area around Aleppo International Airport.Syria army seeks to reopen Aleppo airport: military Aleppo's eastern approach and attack on Tell Hassel On 12 November, the Syrian Army had penetrated the town of al-Naqqarin in the eastern outskirts of Aleppo city, advancing further north. Opposition activists said the Army "launched a pincer movement from the north and the east and were closing in on major rebel held neighborhoods". At the same time, government forces inside the city, backed by tanks, had taken two highrise buildings in the northern Ashrafieh and Bani Zeid districts, and advanced into the two neighbourhoods after close-quarter street fighting.Boosted by foreign Shi'ite militia, Assad's forces advance on Aleppo On 13 November, Syrian Air Force helicopters dropped barrel bombs on rebel positions in Tell Hassel, south of Aleppo,Syrian Troops Make Inroads South of Damascus while the military advanced toward the town and fighting raged near it.Jihadists call for mass mobilisation to counter army advances in north SyriaArmy advances as jihadists call to arms in north Syria On 14 November, an air strike killed the intelligence commander of the rebel Al-Tawhid Brigade and wounded the top leader of the unit, while they were meeting at a base in Aleppo. One other commander was also injured.Syrian air raid kills rebel commander in Aleppo: activists That night, the leader of the Al-Tawhid Brigade, Abdulkader al-Saleh, died of his wounds in Turkey. However, his death was kept secret for four days until he could be buried.Top Syrian rebel commander Abdul Qadir al-Saleh diesSyrian Rebel Leader Dies After Government Attack On 15 November, the military captured Tell Hassel,Assad's forces advance in northern Syria towards AleppoSyrian troops regain town in southeast of Aleppo with the rebels retreating to one of their strongholds near the town. By the end of the day, government forces secured the al-Safira road that connects Aleppo with the defence factories on the outskirts of al-Safira. The same day, a former Army colonel, who commanded another rebel brigade, was killed in fighting in the Maaret al-Artiq area, northwest of Aleppo city.Syria air strike hits Islamist brigade leadershipSyrian regime forces target rebel commanders On 17 November, rebels blew up a bridge linking Tell Hassel and the cable, battery and tractor factories, which were still under rebel control, halting the military motorcade that was advancing towards the plants. Another military motorcade was reportedly advancing towards the rebel-held town of Bellat on the Aleppo-al-Bab highway. Later, government sources reported the Army managed to capture the factory area.Militants Flee Strategic Region in Aleppo CountrysideSyrian Arab Army advances in Aleppo… Civilians martyred and injured in an attack, Damascus According to local activists, opposition forces started to retreat from the village of al-Duwayrinah and the industrial area adjacent to Tell Hassel.Regime forces advance on southern Aleppo front The same day, a group of 15 ISIS rebel fighters conducted a raid into Tell Aran, which lead to fighting that left 10 of the fighters dead as well as 18 government soldiers. The fate of the other five rebels remained unknown.Monday 18 November 2013 On 18 November, fighting still raged in al-Naqqarin, on the eastern edge of Aleppo.Syria rebel chieftain killed; Assad forces bomb besieged town On 19 November, the Army captured al-Duwayrinah.Forces loyal to Syria's President Bashar al-Assad carry their weapons as they look on the ground in al-Dwayrineh village near the main highway leading Aleppo to Raqqa after capturing it from rebels Aftermath Continued fighting and rebel counter-attack On 21 November, 15 government militiamen were killed fighting rebels near Base 80.Fighting for Aleppo base kills 15 Syria militia: NGO A rebel commander was among the dead on the opposition's side.Syria Update, November 25, 2013 (Institute of Middle Eastern, Islamic and Strategic Studies. By Sherifa Zuhur) By 24 November, it was reported that government forces started a push into the Sheikh Najjar industrial zone in the northeastern part of Aleppo.Aleppo gears for major regime offensive On 25 November, rebels started a counter-attack in the area around Khanasser.Syria rebels press advance around Damascus and Aleppo By the next day, the rebels managed to capture several villages, but were not able to block the highway to prevent a further Army advance.Free Syrian Army says no ceasefire for Geneva talks On 28 November, government and rebel forces clashed in the outskirts of Aziziyeh, leaving 20 government fighters and 11 rebels dead.Thursday 28 November 2013 On 30 November, Army helicopters targeted a rebel compound in al-Bab, but missed their target and hit a market, killing 26 people, including four children. The next day, the helicopters once again attacked the town, targeting a compound of the Tawhid Brigade, but missed their target and hit the Nafasin market instead, killing 24 people.50 killed in air strikes on Syrias Al-Bab Most of those killed in the second attack were civilians, but also included three rebel fighters. In both attacks, the helicopters dropped barrel bombs.Activists: New Syrian strike near Aleppo kills 11 Also, on 1 December, Sama TV reported that the Army managed to capture the town of Tiyara, northeast of the al-Nairab air base, showing images of SAA soldiers inside the town.حلب - قرية تيارا في منطقة جبل سمعان آمنة .. وتقدم الجيش مستمر Sama TV, 2 December 2013 On 7 December, an air raid on the town of Bezaa killed at least 20 people, including eight children and nine women.Syrian Islamists seize Western-backed rebel bases -monitoring group See also *Battle of Aleppo (2012-13) *Battle of al-Qusayr (2013) *Rif Dimashq offensive (September 2013–present) References Category:Syrian Civil War Category:Aleppo Category:Military operations of the Syrian Civil War